Make Me/Oli - Week Two
Jaehyung's Week Two Jaehyung couldn't believe it when the rankings were first published. He was first. Top of the leader board - arguably the standard that all the other contestants should be striving to beat. It was surreal and he didn't know how to process it. It was a weird feeling primarily, one he couldn't process and didn't really know how to handle. The secondary feeling of pride was there, but it wasn't as strong. He knew that now people would want to dethrone him and that they would work hard to do so, meaning his battle to remain on top would only get more bitter and more intense. It didn't take long for him to receive compliments from family members and company staff alike. He was praised for his performance and congratulated for his place at the top. If he was being honest he didn't think his performance was as good as it could have been, but to do that well and still think that only motivated him further. Although he wasn't expecting to do that well, especially after his CEO had originally raised concerns due to his heritage, Jaehyung was determined to retain his position. He was both content and discontent with his new group. Content as he liked the song and being able to showcase his rap more was something he enjoyed the prospect of, but discontent as he was grouped with those who came second and third; the main people to watch out for. He knew Jinnie and was good friends with her and in that aspect he was fine with her being in his group. But the other two, Sapphire and Maddox, raised alarms for him. If he was being honest, he wasn't too concerned about Maddox - although popularity can increase massively it wouldn't happen all in one episode and thus currently he posed no threat. Sapphire, on the other hand, was second - the female version of him. The one that all the girls were wanting to beat whilst she probably had her eyes set in his spot. He never thought that he would be as protective of his place as he was, but maybe that was to be expected. The song was a good choice, in his opinion. The last two songs had shown a more gentleman-esque vibe whilst Black Swan's Happiness allowed him to show the public that he had a fun side; not that his introduction he had done didn't allude to that already. The one problem he could see himself facing was the femininity of the dance. Jaehyung had no issues with dancing to feminine songs - no, part of his training was to dance to Aphrodite's and Sirens' songs - but he had trouble executing it without looking extra or not trying. With masculine dances it was easier, to him, to notice when more or less power is needed. That was the challenge he could envision being the biggest. But, however hard the challenge was, Jaehyung was determined to overcome it. Despite his internal thoughts and opinions of the group Jaehyung remained optimistic throughout the practices, especially when the cameras were around. Jaehyung had seen from other survival shows just how crucial the behind the scenes can be - whilst it would take an episode or two to climb up in popularity, it would only take one to fall from favour with the public. Jaehyung had no intentions on being another case where one got cocky and paid the repercussions of it through elimination. That part was easy; it wasn't too far from his usual way of acting and having two trainees that he was unfamiliar with didn't effect him. He was glad that the public at home would view him as pleasant and supportive in the practises yet focused and poised during the performance. Practices in general were pleasant; the team got on fine and by their third or fourth day of practising they had the song down to a standard that would, hopefully, make Black Swan proud. The only thing left was to perform, and Jaehyung knew there'd be a large amount of attention on him. When it came to the performance itself the group worked as seamlessly as they had done when they were practising. Each of the members performed well and it was clear that the judges and the audience were impressed. The only problem Jaehyung had with the performance was his rapping. Not his style, no, he knew that was perfect, but he had attempted to make his voice suit the song more, a thing he believed he paid the repercussions for. Regardless, the performance was among his favourites and he smiled, bowed and walked off stage and awaited the rankings of this week. Brooke's Week Two WIP Category:Make Me Entry